A Kunoichi's Duty
by MrRayney
Summary: [Traduccion] Sakura es llamada para hacer una misión en solitario, ahora tiene miedo...miedo de lo que le espera en esta misión, ahora solo tiene tres días para preparase, ¿Podrá encargarse de cierto asunto antes de partir?. NaruSaku.


Si les soy sincero la verdad...la verdad no se como comenzar esta traducción, me siento algo nervioso, pero creo que lo mejor es que simplemente lo lean ustedes mismos, el fics original fue escrito por Wrathchylde.

* * *

_**A Kunoichi's Duty**_

Sakura caminaba en silencio por los pasillos de la torre Hokage con unos pocos pensamientos en mente. Había estado entrenando con la Hokage durante casi tres años y había pasado por estas mismas salas innumerables veces. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente. Tenía una misión. Eso en si no era inusual. Ella era una kunoichi después de todo y las misiones eran parte de su vida. Lo raro en esto es que ella estaba sola. No hace más de una hora, una pequeña paloma aterrizo en la ventana de su dormitorio, tomo la nota atada en la pata del ave y la nota iba directo al grano.

_Sakura,_

_Ven a mi oficina una vez que recibas esto para una misión en solitario._

_Tsunade._

Eso era todo lo que decía la nota, y esto dejo a Sakura bastante confundida, Su sensei siempre firmaba las órdenes con el sello del Hokage, pero en esa nota, solo había una firma. Esto le hizo pensar a la Kunoichi que algo estaba pasando, pero la mayor sorpresa fue que en esta misión iba a ir en solitario. Ella no había estado en una misión en solitario, solamente en misiones clase D, además las misiones se entregan por mensajería y no en aves mensajeras. Los pájaros mensajeros se utilizan para darle órdenes a los ANBU o para documentos secretos. La nota junto al pájaro mensajero era demasiado confuso.

Sus pasos nunca habían sonado tan fuertes como lo hacían ahora. Normalmente, ella veria a alguien caminando por los pasillos, pero no veía a nadie toda la torre estaba vacía ese dia. Incluso Shizune no estaba por ahí para darle la bienvenida cuando finalmente llego a la oficina de la Hokage. Levanto las manos y vacilo antes de tocar. Ella no sabía que estaba pasando, algo le daba muy mala espina, pero tenía que continuar de todos modos. Y así, lo hizo.

Dio unos suaves golpeteos, esto pasó casi desapercibido por las dos mujeres que se encontraban dentro de la oficina, pero Tsunade levanto la cabeza y dijo que entrara.

Sakura entro en la oficina en silencio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella: "¿Me mandó llamar, Tsunade-shishiou?"

Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio y cruzo sus manos delante de su cara de una manera tan…Tsunade. Esa era su pose para las cosas serias y una que Sakura había visto ya suficientes veces como para saber que sus sospechas sobre la seriedad de este asunto eran verdaderas.

"Si, Sakura yo te mande llamar. Tengo una misión de la que tengo que informarte."

Shizune, quien siempre estaba a la derecha justo detrás de ella e irónicamente estaba a su derecha. Incluso ella tenía un semblante bastante serio y que dejo a Sakura aún más desconcertada de lo que ya estaba.

Sakura se acercó al escritorio de la Hokage y se puso en una firme posición. La Hokage le estaba tratando de manera formal y ella también lo haría. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade suspiro y empujo un sobre hacia Sakura, "Este es un anticipo de la misión, ya que se necesita adquirir algunas cosas antes de empezar." Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, Tsunade continuo, "Tu misión es una misión de infiltración. Saldrás en tres días hacia el país del te para conocer a tu contacto. Su nombre es Midori Kida. AL menos, ese es su nombre profesional. Ella dirige un establecimiento llamado Aliento de verano en un pueblo llamado Paso de Jiro."

Sakura tomo el sobre

Sakura se acercó a la mesa del Hokage y se puso en posición de firmes. La Hokage estaba tratando de manera formal y también lo haría ella. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Sakura tomo el sobre y sintió el peso. Si esto era solo el anticipo, el pago de la misión deberá ser enorme. Un pago como el de esta misión significaría que esta misión era de rango superior"¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Cuál es el rango de la misión?"

"Esta es una misión de rango B, Sakura. Vas a infiltrarte en el negocio de esta mujer y averiguar quién está vendiendo secretos de nuestra villa al mejor postor y luego eliminar a la amenaza por cualquier medio necesario"

Sakura inclino la cabeza con curiosidad y comenzó a pensar. Esta misión sonaba un poco fácil para el tipo de importe monetario, ¿Cuál era el truco entonces? Luego algo la golpeo como si de un golpe de su sensei se tratara. La Hokage ni una vez menciono el tipo de negocio que tenía esa tal Midori. "¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Qué clase de lugar es Aliento de verano?"

Tsunade suspiro, sabiendo que no podía evitar la pregunta de Sakura durante más tiempo. Shizune miro a la Hokage y esta se encogió de hombros. "Aliento de verano es un burdel frecuentado por algunos clientes de clase alta. Se espera que actúes como una de las chicas que trabajan allí."

Sakura sintió como si hubiera sido rociada por un cubo de agua helada. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía en infiltrarse en un burdel? "¿Disculpe? Debo hacerlo… ¿Tengo que trabajar en un burdel? ¿Cómo qué clase de chica trabajadora?"

Habia esperado esta reacción de su pupila y ella realmente no podía culparla. Ninguna chica esperaba esta parte de sus deberes como kunoichi, y mucho menos una chica tan joven como Sakura. La verdad es que no quedaban otras mujeres de edad avanzada que pudieran hacer el trabajo y la única que Midori había considerado aceptable para este trabajo fue a Sakura. Tsunade había trato de evitar que la escogiera, esperando que Midori se inclinara más hacia Ino debido a su cuerpo, pero ella solo quería a Sakura.

"Así es Sakura. Tú vas a trabajar en un burdel para resolver esta situación. Ahora, como he dicho, saldrás en tres días para dirigirte al paso de Jiro y llegar lo más rápido posible. Solo Midori-san sabra sobre esto"

"Pero Hokage-sama, ¡No puedo trabajar en un burdel! ¡Solo tengo 16! ¡Ni siquiera he tenido novio todavía!"

"¡Silencio!" Rugio la Hokage, poniendo fin a las escusas de Sakura. "¡Eres una ninja de Konoha! Es tu deber como kunoichi y llevaras a cabo esta misión o seras degrada de nuevo a genin!"

Esto tuvo el efecto deseado sobre Sakura ya que se calló y la dejo como un pez, con los ojos abiertos y abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que algún sonido saliera. Entonces, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, lo que distorsiono su visión, detrás de una pared de agua. Sin embargo, ella no las dejo caer, ella se quedó allí con una mirada de dolor en su rostro.

Tsunade suspiro, se puso de pie y camino hacia Sakura "Sakura, eres una kunoichi y como tal, tienes tu cuerpo como una poderosa arma contra el sexo opuesto y debes utilizarlo de vez en cuando. Midori te eligió de entre todas las chicas para esta misión. Trate de convencerla de que eligiera a otra, Sakura, de verdad que lo intente. Sin embargo, ella no hizo caso de mis palabras y las ignoro. Ella dijo que tu cabello rosa te dará una apariencia exótica de esa manera le conseguirías más clientes y un mejor acceso para la información que necesitamos". Esa parte era cierta. Midori tenía ojos para elegir kunoichis que servirían para potenciales trabajadoras para su establecimiento de primera.

"Tú fuiste añadida a esta lista, debido a que estas soltera y debido a que en el momento en que te convertiste en ninja te volviste mayor de edad, ahora, no hay vuelta atrás. Hemos aceptado el contrato y si no lo logramos, vamos a perder un cliente en un conocido país que alberga por ahora a nuestros enemigos. Necesitamos esto, Sakura".

La lógica siempre fue uno de los puntos fuertes de Sakura, pero ella intentaba escapar de esto ahora. Todo lo que podía ver, todo lo que tendría que pasar, todas las cosas que tendría que hacer con extraños, cosas que nunca había hecho en su vida, ella no quería. "P-pero Tsunade-shishiou… Hokage-sama" Tartamudeo, "Yo…soy…quiero decir…yo soy…" Ni siquiera podía terminar de decirlo debido a que estaba siendo consumida por el temor y la vergüenza.

"Si, ya me lo esperaba, Sakura y los dioses solo saben que no te haría pasar por esto si la situación no fuera tan grave, pero necesitamos esto." Tsunade puso la mano sobre el hombro de Sakura y la miro de forma maternal. "Sakura, utiliza estos tres días para preparto. Sé que tienes algo que no quieres darle a cualquier extraño, y también sé que nadie en este pueblo es digno de ello. Pero haz lo que creas necesario, pero tienes que estar preparada en tres días".

Sakura miro los ojos de su sensei y asintió con la cabeza, hablando en voz débil y baja que rivalizaría con la presencia de Hinata ella contesto "Hai…Hokage-sama." Dicho eso, salió de la oficina y se dirigió con la única persona que sabía podía hablar de esta situación en estos momentos.

Una vez la puerta se cerró, Tsunade dejó caer aquella fachada de calma y estrello una botella de sake que tenía escondido en un lugar secreto de su escritorio. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios tuve que aceptar este trabajo? ¡Aquí estoy enviando a una niña a jugar como una maldita puta para algunos ancianos calientes y tengo que decirle que es por el bien de su pueblo!"

Shizune, la asistente de la Hokage con la que siempre podría contar en tiempo de angustia como estos se quedo en silencio por primera vez, ella se sento junto a ella y saco otra botella de sake ya que la Hokage se había acabado a una gran velocidad la que acababa de sacar, Shizune le dio un buen trago y se lo paso a la Hokage quien durante un minuto se le quedo mirando en Shock, entonces tomo la botella que le paso Shizune.

"Si…tu misma lo dijiste, Shizune" Dijo Tsunade tomando un buen trago.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

La verdad este es un One-shot pero lo pongo en partes porque esto le daría un poco mas de drama y suspenso para ustedes, ahora esto lo llevo trabajando desde la mañana de este día, pero esta parte...me dio cosa traducirla y eso que ya me lei el fics, me sentía nervioso y estuve parándome del escritorio varios momentos, es simplemente que tengo pena por Sakura en esta parte y no se...no me sentía cómodo escribirla, tal vez les de risa a algunos como me siento, pero es la verdad.

Se que nunca pido esto, pero en serio me gustaría que comentaran, esta es una de mis historias favoritas y me gustaria saber que piensan de ella, ya que aqui siempre hay alguien con buenos argumentos, asi que porfavor comenten.


End file.
